Every Shade of Her
by RuthlessBallard
Summary: For nearly twenty years corrections officer Sam Healy has been captivated by a long time inmate. This is his story. Red/Healy
1. Chapter 1- Blush

Sam Healy could easily be perceived as a quiet man. A quiet, punch in punch out kind of man. But despite his calm exterior many learned very quickly that Sam Healy was a quiet man with a screaming mind. His thoughts were bountiful and at large. Like the sunday paper they were bold in their black and white headings always sure to come charging out when his emotions took a hold of him. If two female inmates were caught in a passionate embrace it would be the older corrections officer the first announcing the headline "Two woman, One bed, To wrong!".

If a new officer came into his territory stirring the pot the opposite direction it would be Healy the first to pronounce "Officer Fails Phenomenally". Each time he welcomed a new inmate he was assigned to council he would remind them "No girlfriends. No nonsense. No problems." That was the Healy way, nice and proper. Straight and Forward. Black and White.

But that changed. Because of her.

It happened gradually the color coming into his black and white world. He first met her when he was new to his post and she was new to prison life. He was the first to show her around and despite the awkward situation they felt at ease with one another. She was so timid but every emotion she experienced was illuminated unapologetically. The first couple of weeks she didn't say much but when she did speak it was a special treat. He loved to hear the way her accent would string together syllables in a way he could never imagine. He especially enjoyed a moment when he heard one of the hispanic inmates standing beside him during lunch trying to pronounce her first name. He stared forward as he listened intently to the soviet siren say with a sigh "Galina. Its Galina." What a lovely name. Naturally he had seen her name written on paper hundreds of times but to hear her say it was a whole new story.

"Galina. Galiiiiina." Sam practiced saying her name feeling the vowels dance around on his tongue. "See just like that what he said!" the siren exclaimed. "Mr. Healy!" Sam turned to her feeling the heat on the back of his neck knowing he was caught eavesdropping. "Would you mind saying that again for Miss Rosa?" The officer felt the heat rise slightly as his sight landed on a set of sparkling blue eyes. Without looking away from the vision before him he breathed "Galina." The inmate and the officer remained frozen without sound. He watched as she let out a whimsical laugh and a faint blush began to appear on her cheeks. "Eh I'll just stick to calling you Red." Miss Rosa huffed unimpressed with the tender moment. From that moment on for ten years the black and white letters in his head would say "Inmate Reznikov". But whenever he would catch himself looking into the those sparkling blue eyes the name "Galina" would always appear in a shade of blush.


	2. Chapter 2- Red

Sam was not surprised that it didn't take long for her to climb up the social latter. Her short time working in the mafia served her well to recognize the pages of unspoken prison rules in which she took full advantage of. No longer was she the meek "Inmate Reznikov" or the blushing "Galina", she was the full throttle powerhouse that went by the name of "Red". Red was given the name due to her dark red hair dyed to perfection and over time the russian took the color and ran with it. Sam couldn't help but notice each new little touch she would add to her appearance that could always _peak_ his interest. As much as he adored the natural look of Galina there was something about the brightly painted thin lips and the cat eye lining that just seemed to bring out the intimidating, sultry beauty that was Red. Sam could never deny there was such a grace about her. He could never deny his bated breath when he watched her exit the kitchen at night after a long days work, removing her black cap to run her long fingers through her wild locks as beads of sweat trickle down her neck. The fact of the matter is for over a decade she drove him wild. Though despite his _peaks_ of interest he understood that he could never act upon his emotions. They were both devoted spouses to someone beyond the cement walls and she had three no longer little boys at home who did not deserve to lose even more to the Litchfield Prison. Sam Healy thoroughly believed in being a good man and a good man will not take advantage of another man's wife.

Despite his strong convictions Red and Sam developed a strong friendship over the years. They were both very open with one another. When Sam hit a rocky point in his already strained marriage with his mail order bride, Red was always there as a translator and shoulder to cry on. Sure she would never miss an opportunity for a sassy remark but all arguments aside she was always there. When it came to points where the prison drama was to much to handle or she just wasn't being heard from the staff she would always go to him for backup. Though she would never admit it they took care of one another. He especially cherished the very few moments the hardened woman let him in. Part of Red's power comes from the gaggle of women who followed her around, "her girls" she liked to call them. She rarely chose the tough thug or ring leader type. Usually Red's girls were small, a little broken and didn't have much of a chance in prison until the russian woman took them under her wing. In return the girls would loyally do most of their "mother's" bidding. Though he found it unethical, in all his years in criminal rehabilitation he's never seen any inmate improve more than a girl under Red's ever watchful eye. But if any of the girls break a rule that the mother had enforced they are out. It killed her. If any of the girls are hurt under her protection it killed her even more.

On one particular night, Sam was patrolling a final round before he headed home. Usually he wouldn't feel the need but there had been a recent suicide and the women can act up out of emotional distress. As he walked past the kitchen area he noticed a light was on and a shadow shift. Knowing immediately who it was Sam bolted towards the light source. As he entered the usually bustling room his heart plummeted as he watched the older woman perched on a crate in the mostly darkened kitchen sobbing. "Aw Red" he murmed. The woman looked up abruptly with a pleading expression. "Aw Red" he said again at a loss for words. Slowly she stood with the same pleading look, after a moment of hesitation she steps over the officer, grabs him by his shirt and pulls him near. Shocked Sam slowly wrapped his arms around her as he feels her press her face against her chest. "Tricia" she hiccuped. "I know" he whispered. "She's just….I didn't mean…." she lamented . "Shhhhhh I know" he murmured as he gently caressed her back. They embraced as she continued to mourn, her cries slowly turning into whimpers. As he held her he couldn't help but realize it was the most intimate they have ever been. He was surprised by how strong she smelt of the spices she cooked with that day and how soft she felt against him. After some time Red pulled away and looked up at him. Even with her hair in a mess, her make up washed away, her creamy skin blotchy, she was still one of the most beautiful visions he has ever laid eyes on. Slowly Red placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a weak but loving smile. "If there is anything I could do…" Sam muttered. "No" she replied "Good night". To his despair she eased out of his embrace and began to walk away. "If you ever want to talk…" He called out. She turned back to him with a mischievous smile "About what?". Once again words eluded him. "Goodnight" she said firmly as she sauntered away.

That night Sam went to bed with their goodbye playing on repeat in his head when suddenly the black and white words of inmate Reznikov disappeared completely and Galina's blush turned into a bright red.

"Aw Red." He whispered as sleep finally took him under


	3. Chapter 3- Mahogany

_Red pressed against the massive metal refrigerator door leaned her head back allowing the social worker to ravish her with passionate kisses as she fists white hair into her hand. "Show me!" the russian growled "Prove to me how much you want me!"_

Sam's eyes snapped open. "Damn!" he swore as he sat up in frustration. "Shit!" he swore once more when he read the clock to be two in the morning. The large man fell back onto his once comfortable pillows and glared up at the ceiling. These vivid dreams both in the day and in slumber have come to haunt him at a frequent pace since he accidentally caught the soviet siren forced out of the bathroom in only a towel after a fight broke out over who was next in line for the shower. He could feel the heat of his body radiate at the mere memory of long muscular legs and freckled shoulders. He could also feel the heavy weight of guilt resting on his chest knowing how wrong it was to be lusting for the wrong russian woman. He rolled over to his side and thumbed the smooth surface of the mahogany knight stand.

Marrying Katya was a business deal based on loneliness and survival. Any human being attracted to a woman would know there is nothing in the world that could compare to her touch. A warm meal could get a man through a cold night but a woman's warmth could get a man through a freezing winter. Unable to face the cold much longer he went online and there he found Katya, she was sweet for the most part and easy to talk to on the lighter subjects. She would teach him some words in russian and giggle at his poor attempts. He knew she wasn't the perfect woman for him but she was a good woman and at the very least he could come home to a warm body instead of another lonely room. Sam truly believed that if he could give her a good life then they would find a way to fall in love. He was wrong. The moment the courts recognized them as man and wife the sweetness was gone and the room was not any less lonely. It took a toll on the old romantic to lay next to a partner who recoiled from his mere existence. Any attempt of a romantic notion or pressure to become less of roommates was demolished with a cold stare. Almost every night ended with a competition of who could throw the lowest blow.

"I'm keeping you and your mother alive!" point for Sam

"You could never get a woman in real life so you went online." point for Katya

"Nobody wanted you back home so you agreed to this marriage!" point for Sam

"You work with powerless women so you can feel like a man! You aren't!" point for Katya

"You are a whiney brat who is ungrateful for being saved from a life in Russia!" point for Sam

"You married me all because I have the same accent as some locked up tart you have been staring at for twenty years!"

"…"

"Im not her Sam!"

Knock Out. Katya Wins.

Ever since that final blow Katya decided to sleep in a separate room and the arguments ceased to an icy silence. He knew she was right and that's what killed him the most. He had consummated a marriage with her and yet it was never Katya who would haunt his dreams or would set his skin ablaze with a single suggestive look. The reality of the situation was there were no winners just reality of the situation neared torture and the contempt he held was eating him alive. But for his sanity he still held onto the the small moments with Red and the fantasy he enjoyed to help him sleep during restless nights.

 _Red pressed next to him in bed, she nuzzles his neck before placing her head on his chest. He cradles his treasure in his arms as he breathes in her aroma. He smiles when he catches her admiring the sparkling diamond on her left hand moments before sleep consumes them both._


	4. Chapter 4- Crimson

The distance one would experience when loving an inmate is hard enough but many fail to remember the truly agonizing part is what little a loved one can do for the incarcerated. Its funny how the world can stop spinning just long enough for it to fall apart. Sam was sitting in his office shuffling through the endless piles of paperwork when his radio sprung to life.

"All officers on stand by we have a situation in the green house."

"Status?"

"Code red. Head trauma. We need medical assistance stat."

"Copy. We need all inmates detained and counted for."

"Copy. We need victims name and number."

"Reznikov. 12672."

"Medic here. Is the inmate conscious?"

"No."

"Vitals?"

"Breathing is shallow. She has a pulse."

"Ambulance is in route."

The officer sat frozen in his chair as an alarm screeched throughout the penitentiary reminding him the nightmare was indeed a reality. Feet shuffled loudly outside his door as his coworkers barked orders for inmates to get to their bunks immediately. His stomach turned threatening to release his latest meal as his back spasmed into a straight stiff line. _Victim. Reznikov. Head trauma. Shallow Breath. I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to protect her._

Unsure of how to respond Sam stood up quickly and walked to his doorway. In the chaos he watched the women's faces to see if they knew anything of the situation. As per usual the newest of the inmates had a look of terror while the more experienced women looked to be perturbed at most. In the bustle Sam noticed a couple faces of Red's "girls". He pitied them knowing what they were about to learn. Most of their livelihood depended on the their maternal figure. Despite their relationships having many strings attached they had really become a family. The love Red had for the girls was plain as day and it resonated throughout their little group. Sam could feel his heart weigh heavy in his chest but what really made his heart sink was when he noticed the mousy girl with a scraggily mop of hair on top her head, who went by the name of Nicky. Nicky was Red's favorite girl and most likely the one person Red truly looked to as a daughter. The two were inseparable and so alike to the point that if news broke out Nicky was secretly the product of a torrid love affair between the russian cook and the milk man no one would bat an eye. "Healy!" a husky voice pulled the officer out of his train of thought. It was Nicky, looking up at him with pleading eyes "It's Ma isn't it?". When not strung out on heroine the girl was incredibly intuitive, its no wonder Red took such a shine to her. "You need to report to your bunk inmate" Sam grumbled. "It's her. I know it." Nicky shot back "Just say yes or no." The milk man must be so proud. "Get to your bunk inmate or we will have a problem." Sam replied coldly, unable to look her in they eye. "Jesus." Nicky whispered her voice cracking before heading down the hall. The girls will know within half an hour, mostly from the look on the favorite daughters face.

The next two days trudged on as Litchfield came alive with gossip with details of the attack. The officers were kept busy with keeping all the inmates in line and organized as a handful of girls were interviewed about the attack by lawyers who were ready pin any girl as the prime suspect so they can hurry home before their wives put a hot plate of dinner on the table. In a matter of less than twenty four hours the attacker had been identified as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren. By the sullen looks on the inmates faces after their quick interview Sam knew they weren't telling the truth, they were covering for the real monster. This was a commen occurance in the fish bowl enviornment. Warren was a loose canon and hard to comprehend. But despite her episodes she was known to act less of a dangerous criminal and more of an onery child. The only time Warren would get violent was when she felt a love was being compromised, usually that meant when a girl she had a crush on refused her advances or a friend got into in altercation beforehand. Though when it came to maternal or fatherly figures Warren kept her distance, she understood who was in charge. Anyone who knew Warren had the same defeated look on their face. Like so many cases involving a hidden evil behind bars they had to watch a poor girl burn.

Finally, lunch time arrived. After another deserted group therapy session and seeing his inmate friend pennsatucky's new lesbian hair do, he needed a break. In the middle of enjoying a turkey salad sandwich he got a heads up that Red had been asking for him. His heart stilled. Usually when he caught news that she was looking for him he learned to stick to where he is in order not to look desperate. He knew if he kept to his spot she would find him in record time. Naturally he was like a kid on christmas eve bubbling up with gleeful anticipation. Though this time he had to come to her and he was nervous. He had no idea how he would react when he finally witnesses what had been done to her. On the long drive over to the hospital he had to remind himself he was going to see her as a social worker not a lover. "She didn't ask you over to fret. She needs a professional. Be professional." Sam muttered to himself "Why wasn't I there to protect her?" The social worker watched himself enter the hospital, ask where her room was and walk down the long, disinfected hallway but when he reached the window to her room he returned to himself. For a moment he paused as he made out her form laying in the hospital bed. Her face was turned away with her elegant hands laced on top of her stomach, she seemed so peaceful. After a shaky breath and swallowing tears threatening to fall he entered the room. At the sound of the door opening the russian woman turned her head to see who had come to see her. "Holy shit Red. You look rough." Sam blurted out. "Yeah well that's what a sock and a locket does to a person." Red grumbled. He could hardly take it. The left half of her face was swollen to the point her speech was purple scars overpowered her sweet features on her cheek and hairline . A good amount of her bruising was already changing colors to a sickening yellow or green. The worst part was the way her hand shook when she lifted it to address him. "Healy" she said so softly "I have to give a second testimony." His heart plummeted "Its to late. They pegged Warren." he responded just as softly. But she pleaded for him to make it right and he pleaded for her to give up. They went back and forth both knowing the battle was lost the minute the lawyers stepped foot on Litchfield grounds. What really caused a tear in his soul was in the last minute of their short conversation the siren whispered "What happened to you Healy? You used to care so much." As a single tear trickled down her battered cheek. When will she see he never stopped caring, at least for her.

Sam crawled back in the car and closed the door. As he stared out the window and watched the afternoon sun slowly descend behind the trees. Every disappointment he felt about himself, his marriage, his life came in one white hot rush of fury. He had to make this right for her. He had to be there to protect her.

The name Galina vanished from his mind and just her face appeared. He imagined her staring up at him in horror as crimson droplets of blood trickled down her snow white features. Tears began to roll down his hot pink cheeks and it took a while to realize that he was screaming.


	5. Chapter 5- Rust

It always baffled Sam how the tables can turn after a good nights rest. He could always tell himself in the darkest of times that it will be better in the morning and most of the time it was true. Ever since his visit to the hospital with Red something switched on inside him. He felt alive. He felt the drive to take action. He felt adrenaline course through his veins when he drove back to Litchfield in record time, bribed the slob of an man who was head of mechanical to fake a work order for Warren to prove her innocence and convinced the lawyers to keep the case open. Sadly, the evil ran off into the shadows never to be heard from again. But despite the lack of justice he was happy to see Warren continueing to make all of Litchfield uncomfortable in her own special way.

Two weeks later, the social worker enjoyed his morning cup of coffee and the sunday times while at his post in the mess hall. Somewhere in between the latest natural disaster and who married the prince of Morroco, Lorna Morrello the prison's main transportation driver and hopeless romantic burst into the mess hall all the while beaming ear to ear. "No running Morello." Sam said barely looking up from his paper. "Sorry Mr. Healy" Morrello responded in her signature new jersey accent. The petite bruenette scurried over to the lunch table where a lone Nicky was deep into examining what was meant to resemble scrambled eggs on her tray. "Nicky!" Morello squeaked "You won't believe who I just drove back!?" Without even glancing up "Monica Lewinski" Niki retorted back. "No! Guess again!" Morello yipped bouncing on the balls of her feet brimming with anticipation. "Aw not Lewinski? I was going to woo her with this delicious mattress for breakfast." Niki replied. "Ugh! No! Its Ma! She's back!" Morello yelped. Both Nicky's and Healy's head shot up at the news. "Seriously!?" Nicky laughed as she jumped up out of her seat. "Yeah! And let me tell you she's the only woman on earth who can really pull off the Frankenstien look if you know what I mean." The Jersey girl chirped as they headed out the mess hall to greet their well missed mother.

She's back. She's ok and she's back. He always knew it would be better in the morning. As much as he would love to follow the girls to see their long awaited reunion he needed to do his job and she needed time to settle back in with her girls before speaking with him. But despite his joy he was a little nervous on how they would react to eachother and their last visit. Later that day he finally passed her walking down the hall. She was returning from dinner with a few of her girls, she looked radiant as always. The scars on her face were evident but not nearly as grotesque as they were in the hospital. Oddly enough the scars were less of a damaging effect and more of a symbol of her never ending strength. Finally those sparkeling saphire's locked onto him. Everything slowed and world went quiet. For a split second she glances over to Warren who as usual was mopping the hallway with a furious vengence after each person stepped over her hard work. Once again their eyes lock. She smiles and nods. She knew he made it right and in a matter of those few short seconds as she looked up at him with glittering eyes it felt as though for the first time she was looking at him as a man.

From the moment of Red's return Sam could feel the paramaters of their relationship change. Naturally in their fashion it started out with a bang. It was the day the bed bugs were discovered in Litchfield and everything was stripped out of the dormatories including the clothing. The officer sat at his desk watching funny animal videos when the russian burst into the door demanding her lawyer to be added onto her visitation list and her husband taken off. The news of the impending divorce shook Sam to his core. He had avoided all sense of a romantic relationship with Red in respect for his job but most of all her marraige. It was the one sheild strong enough to keep him from crossing a line. He could barely handle the passion he felt for her daily, to add the hope for a relationship that may never happen would be utter agony. He watched her shift uncomfortably in a blue paper smock as he carefully pleaded she owed it to her younger self to find the love for Dimitri again. "I owe myself twenty three years of wild sex with multiple partners" she hissed back.

 _Red sprawled out on his desk, her back arching as she tears away the blue smo…stop it!_

"Marraige is a two way street." He hissed back. "You can't jump in the water without getting wet. I can speak in clicehs too." She shot back coldy.

 _Little dog knick knaks clatter to the ground as her hands claw for something to hold on to, she looks up at him hungrily as he….shit Healy! Get it together!_

"This…you can't do this." He growls. "I married a pillow! Soft, lumpy and always lying behind my back" She spat.

 _She grips the edge of the desk as her other hand takes a hold of…_

"You can't do this!" he bellowed as his hands slam onto his desk. He rises along with the fury vibrating throughout him. He closes his eyes only to see the ever present look of disgust on his wife's face, the hours of isolation no matter where he goes, and the ever half smile of the russian siren's knowing he can never have her. He knows he's screaming but he can barely hear a sound. He knows its bad just by the look on her face. At the end of his rant for the first time in twenty years he watched her run out the door, in fear. His need for her was ever present effecting him in every breathe he took and it was breaking him down. What could have been so beautiful was growing weary and falling apart. He felt as though they were the dust and rust of Chernobyl.


	6. Chapter 6- Rose

"Sam opened his door and entered his home with the weight of the world on his shoulders. As per usual Katya was at the kitchen table reading her latest gossip fix. "How was work?" she asked coldly as he collapsed in the chair across from her. "Bad very bad" he mumbled. He knew she didn't really care, the only time she would do something remotely selfless was because during one of his explosions he demanded her to do that particular act. "I hurt someone today." He continued as he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes "Maybe like I hurt you." The usually despondent Katya perked up. Slowly standing up he walked over to the window and watched the sun set on the horizon like butter on hot toast. After a moment Sam turned to his wife as she stared up at him in anticipation. "I don't know why Im always so angry. I know you're not her. I never meant to ask you to be her. I want to make this work" He said carefully. Katya let out a sigh "This is…tiring" the blonde woman said softly. Despite her discomfort Sam had to fight a smile, it was the most emotionally honest she had been with him in a while. "One more session." Sam said boldly. Katya gave him an exasperated look. "I know. I know she's not exactly the person who you want to talk to but she's the only person I know who can speak your language. I want you to be able to say your feelings. Just one last time and then never again." The blonde stared down in thought "Fine. One last time." Sam let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Katya". She said nothing as she turned the page to signal the conversation was over. Usually the action would dishearten him but he was content.

The next morning the officer walked the prison yard in a tight bundle of nerves. It seemed as though every morning he had awoken to the aftermath of a nuclear bomb and the only thing to do was rebuild what was once there. Sam lingered by the spanish women playing a heated game of dominos as he gathered the strength to talk to Red. He knew exactly where she would be especially on a warm sunny day. In the past year, with the absence of her kitchen the russian woman had taken up gardening with the same full bodied passion she put into any of her work. He loved the way she would glow down the hallways after a day in the garden with sweat and soot smudged upon her face. Slowly the officer approached the the women planting the newest additions for the outside garden as the summer season had set in. Red sat in the dirt as she toiled over her row of plants. "Nothing like being on your hands and knees eh?" Sam exclaimed only to quickly realize his innuendo "I mean…in the soil…its good to work in dirt." The red head let out a sigh as she continued her work. Realizing she wasn't going to turn around he continued "Listen about yesterday…I". "It's fine." She said quickly. "It got personal and I didn't want it to get awkward." He struggled to form his words. Finally she stopped her work and looked up at him "Well it wasn't awkward until you said it was." He let out a small sigh of relief when he noticed her usual teasing twinkle in her eye. "How is it going?" She asked as she patted the dirt around a newly planted shrub. "Bad very bad actually" He said remembering the way Katya looked at him the night before "I think the language barrier is still an issue." After slumping her shoulders a bit she slowly stood and leaned on the wired fence to look at him face to face. "Healy." she said in a hushed tone as the other women gardening glanced over to them "I can't be your marraige counselor." "Translator" he corrected "Just one hour after dinner." Red let out a huff "I have plans". With a small triumphant smile "I cleared your schedule" he retorted. "Well in that case…" she said with a defeated shrug. "Thanks Red". "You didn't give me a choice." She retorted. "Its still appreciated" he said softly. Red gave an exaggerated eye roll as he smiled knowing she was in. He turned and walked away with a heart full of hope for whats to come.

"The social worker sat at his desk as he looked across to his wife, Red stood in the corner making clear her distaste for the situation. It started out as always, he would offer some kindness and she would retort with more accusations. The accusations maybe true, he's not a psychologist, he's an aging man, his sense of comedy comes out awkward but the way she explains it made him feel so small. "I know I have not been perfect but we can work through this." he said cooly. "No." Katya retorted "It is to late. I deserve better man than you." Point for Katya. He leaned back knowing it was going nowhere, he was about to just call the session off when suddenly the siren began to speak. "Oh give me a fucking break." Red hissed "Deserved? You're a mail order bride!" Katya's face crunched in disgust "I am not a mail order bride!" Red growled only to decend into a long rant in russian, Sam placed his hand to his head tired of being the odd man out until he perked to hear her speak in english once more. "He takes care of your mother doesn't he?" The redhead continued pointing towards him "He's handsome! He's good! And he's fucking trying! Which is a lot more I can say for you!" The room fell quiet as the three glanced at eachother in awe. Red returned to her corner as she calmed from her surprising outburst. On the ride home both were silent until he heard the blonde mumble to herself "Not a mail order bride."

The next few days Sam had a spring in his step as he walked to the tune "he's good, he's handsome, he's trying". It was the sad truth that what Red had said during her outburst was the nicest thing anyone had said to him in years. Whenever he would see the redhead about the penitentiary he would start beaming and offer a big hello. True to her fashion she would give a curt nod with a bemused smirk. At one point he heard one of his stone faced coworkers, Wanda Bell whisper "What the hell is he so happy about? He works in a prison." Sadly his days of bliss couldn't shine as brightly when news spread like wildfire that Red's prized child Nicky was ordered to be sent to maximum security after being caught with possession of heroine. He knew that would be crushing for the maternal figure that not only was her child being taken away but that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Understanding how she grieved he left her alone to process with her girls but when the worst was over he would find her as always in the garden.

Two days later, he again patrolled the prison yard to see the the russian woman struggling with a large wheel barrow. Unable to ignore her he jogged over "let me get it!" he called out. She turned to him somewhat surprised when he grabbed a hold of the handles before she could bother to argue. "Oh you don't have to do that" she said softly. "You didn't have to say all those nice things to Katya." he recalled as a large smile crept across his face. "Your russian must be terrible" she retorted. "You called me a good man" he said as he carefully pushed the wheelbarrow into its place and set it down. "I only said what I believed" she said with a shrug. His heart fluttered. He was about to tease her when he noticed her sullen expression. "Are you alright?" he asked examining her carefully "You're eyes are glassy." She looked at him with the same vulnerability as she did the night she wept against his chest in the kitchen. "I feel as though I had lost a child" she responded her voice cracking on the final word. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised she glanced to his touch. "I'm sorry Galina" he murmured whole heartedly. Even after all those years her name danced so sweetly on his tongue. "I thought…I could save her" she breathed. He felt the urge to pull her close and protect her from the darkness that always waits around the corner to attack. "When someone jumps into shark infested waters….you can't go after them." he said as he watched her blink away the tears threatening to fall. Unsure of his own emotions his eyes slowly cast down, he turned and walked away. Though he didn't look back it felt as though those glittering sapphires were watching him the same way they did when she returned from the hospital.

Ever since the outburst in his office his need to fix a sham of a marriage dissipated entirely and his love for Red had only intensified. She only had two more years left in her sentence. Only two more years until legally if they were together it would be nobodies business but theirs. He would let his mind drift when he thought of ways to show her he cared when she was no longer trapped in the confines of Litchfield.

If it was up to him he would woo her in every ghastly, sappy, hallmark way possible. He would write poems about her beauty and shower her with tokens of his love. He would take her home to care for her and lead her to where a giant bubble bath for two awaited, with a pair of crystal glasses of champagne a wait to be tasted. He would treat her with a picnic beneath the stars and tell her stories while cuddling near a warm fire. He would buy her an elegant dress and take her dancing where they would get lost in sultry movement of the music until the wee hours of the morning. He would fill a room with roses just to see her smile. When he would see her in the hallways so broken up over Nicky, he longed for that room of roses. But he knew Red and Red was not a woman who had patience for grand gestures. She was practical woman.

One afternoon while mingling about the supermarket during lunch break Sam found himself standing in the floral department. He smiled at the thought of the former chef having a feild day exploring the variety of arrangements. Glancing over to the roses he pondered if he could sneak into the dormitory and fill her bed with roses. But he knew that would annoy her more than woo. She never liked to be handed something it felt suspicious to the former mafia member, she felt safer earning her luxuries. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. He won't give her a room of roses he'll give her a garden of roses. A garden of roses that she can grow.

Later that day, he finally caught her walking down the hallway. "Hey!" he called out with a big smile. She turned and nodded to him but continued walking. Sensing his presence after a moment she turned back around "Do you need something?" she asked politely. His nerves began to double up when he caught up to her and caught a good whiff of the soap she used that morning. "I uh…well I'm sorry to bother you but I thought this might brighten up your day" he chirped as he presented a bag of flower seeds. She slowed down to a halt as she took the bag and put on her glasses to examine them. "Roses?" she asked as she glanced over to him. Feeling her scrutiny he scrambled for his words. "Well..I…ugh…is that what it is? I don't really have a green thumb it…uh" he stammered. "It says rose seeds right there" she said as she pointed to the black letters on the packet. "Well I uh…I was in a rush after lunch" he justified. Heat burned at the back of his neck as she watched him closely. After what felt like an eternity her face brightened with a gentle smile, "They will be a beautiful addition to the garden. Thank you." The officer relaxed as he gazed upon her "Your welcome" he said softly. He continued to smile as she walked away carrying her room of roses in a tiny little packet.

Ever since his floral token of love Red began to warm up to him. They shared small moments that spoke volumes from her side of the fence. Whenever he would speak instead of a sassy remark she would respond with an earnest question or even a sweet compliment. At one point they were talking in the hallway about the weather when she noticed one of his buttons came undone, without a moments hesitation she reached over and refastened his shirt causing his heart to race as her fingers brushed against his skin. He stammered and turned into butter when she gave a dangerously suggestive smile watching him fluster.

But it all came to a climax when he offered her tea somewhat as a joke ever since the newest and perkiest councilor kept offering to the drink to the russian woman in hopes to steal her away. They sat side by side on his tiny couch as they stared forward. They were in the middle of a tender conversation about happiness when Red admitted she wanted more. "….No." She groaned "I need something more in my life. No matter how much gardening and weeding I do my mind drifts." Sam nodded afraid to say to much, afraid her walls will come crashing back up. "I have a need, a drive…" she turns to him "a hunger". She let out a breath as he lost his. He feels his face get hot as she bores into his soul. "A hunger?" He squeaked. "Yes" she breathed "I need the heat you know. The flush in my face that only comes from real…" "Passion!" He interrupts, there she was his fantasy come true. Hours of make believe sitting before him. The officer sets down his glass and turned to face her fully, "oh yeah, I understand" he said with what little breathe he had. Heated fantasies flashed before him as he watched her eyebrows raise and her pupils dilate. He was about to take her glass when she started to speak again. "Give me something to be consumed with Healy" she pleaded. He took the liberty to scan her full body as she continued "Gift me with lesions, burns and an aching back. But it's work real work!" The officer thought for a moment as he slowly realized he had been tricked "Are you talking about the kitchen?" he asked slowly. She leaned back a little still watching. He hoped she was about to respond with shock and admit a weird kink but he knew it wasn't the case. "Its a proven fact Alzhiemers comes faster in retirement. I can't be like Jenny running around with an underwear on my head. I need stimulation!" She exclaimed the sultry tone all but gone. Sam turned back to staring forward as he felt his heart sink to his stomach "Mendoza's doing fine in the kitchen we don't have a reason to replace her." He mumbled "You'll have to find your stimu….your purpose somewhere else." He scratched his head awkwardly feeling her watch him, he always wanted her so close but in that moment he just needed her out of that office. "Maybe with this new regime things will change." She continued to plead "Please comrade to comrade." He barely looked at her until she placed her hand on his arm almost the same way he had touched her arm in the garden. A flash of anger burst through him, in most cases he would lose his top but even scorned by the siren he always controlled himself the best he could for her. They debated for another minute or so. It hurt to say no to her when he knew how much the kitchen meant. But it hurt a little more when she whispered "Don't you respect me?" Her expression of longing became so evident as a false mask for him to do her bidding. "Jesus Red" he said coldly "I thought you were better than that." She looked down for a minute as her shame became evident. She stood, placed her glass down and slipped out quietly. He didn't watch her leave but a single tear trickled down when he caught a whiff of the soap she used that morning.

The next day he was sure to avoid the prison yard and when he noticed her giving him a small wave from the leisure room he just kept walking. He was angry but more hurt than anything. He really thought there was a chance to love her the way he always felt she deserved.

After a long day of avoiding Red he was packing up when he looked up to see her standing in his doorway. He walked passed her to pick up his portfolio on the couch and walked to his desk without a word. "So you're ignoring me now? My son used to do that when he was five." she taunted. "You played me Red" he retorted. "I had to get my kitchen what other choice did I have?" She pleaded. "You could have asked nicely." He huffed. To his surprise a bemused smirk appeared on her painted lips. "Awww and that would have worked?" She chuckled. "Possibly" he responded "We're people". Suddenly her demeanor simmered to a cold stare. "No one here is people" she hissed as she slowly walked up to him. "You think this is a normal relationship? Human to human? You forget when you leave here tonight you lock me up behind you." He hated when she reminded him of their reality. He hated leaving her in Litchfield let alone at all. "Hey I don't make the rules" he responded. Tears twinkled in her eyes cooling and fueling the fire dancing in her soul. "You take a woman's power, her work, her family, her currency you leave her with one coin" She holds up a finger as she leans in closer "The one she was born with. Sure its tawdry and demeaning but she will spend it." she paused to take a breath as she brushes away a strand of hair on his forehead and places her hand on his cheek "but you're right your feelings count too." He watched her as she left just as quietly as before. His eyes fell onto the picture of his wife perched on his desk as he pondered what these two women had gone through but he never thought to ask. After some thought he got her a lower ranking job in the kitchen and as if the heavens were looking upon the russian muse Mednoza quit as head chef leaving her back on the throne. Over time they eased back into their happy way of coexisting. Sometimes she would stop by and they would have a laugh over the new religion forming around her silent friend Norma or drama around the bored kitchen staff who were left to opening bags of new prison regulated of slop. He watched her fall apart at the nightmare of the new food leaving her to announce every five minutes she had no part of it. But soon she woke up and "found her purpose", she began to use the garden to brighten up the slop. He remembers her practically skipping down the hallway to announce to him she had just concocted the worlds best Ratatuille out of merely nothing. She opened up a lottery where each week a certain chosen group of women were treated to a feast by Red. He loved to watch her thrive. As much as it hurt him to be used emotionally by her he realized that she was in a dark place. She had lost almost everything she had built in twenty years and the fact that never had she pulled the wool over his eyes before. He knew he was puddy in her hands and he would do anything just to see her smile.

After many months of heartache for Red and her girls a happy occasion occurred when Lorna Morrello the hopeless romantic was getting married. The both of them had been asked to be a witnesses at the modest nuptuals. He will never forget standing in the room with the prisons chaplain, a handful of guards and the groom to be. The room fell quite as the bride entered, adorned with a veil made out of toilet paper and the sweetest smile. The russian chef escorted the bride to her future husband. As the two exchanged their vows everyone wept openly in the joyous vision to see the girl who fought so hard for love to finally get her happy beginning. When all was said and done the chaplain exclaimed "Usually I would have the couple light the unity candle but due to federal penitentiary open flame laws and since our bride is wearing paper I can't allow that." The room laughed and she continued "So I will urge you to look into eachothers eyes…" Sam glanced up to see a crying Red, slowly she looked up and their eyes locked "…and to light the fire within." The soviet siren gazed at him and he swore for a moment they both shuttered. As if by command the fire that had danced behind her eyes for so many years leapt into his being and his world was engulfed in flames of yellow, white and of course red. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the chaplain exclaimed. Sam knew he should be a applauding the happy couple but he couldn't move a muscle. The flickering embers of her soul had rendered him motionless. Finally she tore her stare away from him towards Lorna and said "What a beautiful couple! Beautiful!" as she clapped loudly. The room erupted in celebration as Sam regained his consciousness. After the ceremony they left the room to give the couple some time alone. She talked about her pessimistic views about love as she played with the paper flowers wrapped around her wrist. He didn't buy it for a second, not after their moment of fire they just experienced. They had reached his office when he had stopped to gaze at her. She blushed. "So you don't think there is… someone out there….meant to be there for there for you?" His words slugged out like mud in his uneloquent manner when under her spell. She looks away deep in thought. "Of course I do." she said dreamily "Everybody has a soulmate. But usually they are across the bars, the wall or the world." she looks up at him "thats just the way the world works." She was his russian rose who had weathered an ice storm in her lifetime. "You're not going to be in prison forever." he breathed "You got a future to think about." The sapphires melted into a deep ocean blue. "Our ships passed to late in the night to change course, Sam." she whispered. His face fell. She took his hand and placed her flowers into his as she looked into his eyes before walking away. He couldn't believe whats done is done. Not after all they had been through.

Later that night, after hours of paperwork Sam leaned back in his office chair and glanced at his watch. The face read five till midnight. The officer let out a loud sigh before removing his glasses to rub his eyes. He knew he needed to get to bed but ever since Katya moved out coming home wasn't to relaxing. Sure the tension no longer hung to the air like a dense fog but now the air morphed into a crisp, clear loneliness. Glancing over to the paper flowers sitting on the side of his desk for the hundredth time he brushed a couple of the pedals with his finger tips. Reluctantly he packed up his belongings, threw on a coat and shut off the light. Sam listened to the echoes of his footsteps as he walked down the deserted hallway when suddenly he stopped, something made his ears perk. It sounded somewhat like a symphony until it dyed out and he heard voices. Slowly and quietly the officer changed hallways following the sound. When reaching the end of the hallway the social worker almost let out a laugh to realize the sound came from the leisure room, someone must of left the television on. As he approached the room he looked through the windows to see he was not alone. Galina Reznikov sat at the table nearest the television with an opened bottle of whiskey and a box of chocolate wafers. She had her elbows on the table with her chin resting in her hands, she looked up at the screen with a small smile blessing her face like a child watching cartoons on a saturday morning.

Quietly Sam sauntered up to the door way and watched her. " Caught out of bounds past lights out, with contraband and under the influence. Thats enough shots to get you in solitary Red." The officer teased softly. The red head jumped then looked over to her unexpected visitor. She watched him for a moment as her smile reappeared. "The Shu for me and a pile of paperwork for you? I guess we both need a drink then." The siren replied as she slid the bottle into his eye line "Care to join?" The officer shuffled over to her before taking a seat. The two smiled at each other before he took a swig, comfortable with the silence they watched the screen. "I wouldn't peg you as a Trekkie" Sam murmured. "A what?" Red replied with a chuckle. "Star Trek. The program we are watching." He gestured towards the screen. "Mmmm yes my boys would watch it after school. They loved it before they grew into young men and were to cool for such a thing. I didn't mind since it helped with their english. I think we all learned how to command directions to the Gamma Quadrant before we could properly ask directions to the bus stop. " They both shared a small chuckle. "How is it back in the kitchen?" Sam asked as he helped himself to a wafer. Her smile disappeared as she looked over to him. "Im sorry I tried to take advantage of you for the kitchen." She gently patted his arm as they stared into one an others eyes "You really are a good man and you would never take advantage of me like that, so Im sorry." The officer stared at her for a moment before placing his hand over hers "I understand. Really." Silence eased around them like a warm blanket as they examined each others faces illuminated only by the flickering pictures on the screen. Slowly their faces eased closer millimeter by millimeter. He stared at her thin lips and was lost in the hints of whiskey and chocolate infused with her breathe. "Red" he asked as they struggled with the last thread of restraint. "Mmm" she responded softly. "What the hell is a Gamma Quadrant?" She took in a deep breathe as her chest grazed against his. "I have no clue." And there it was. Their lips pressed against one another. Neither of them moved unsure of what to do but soon she placed a hand on his chest and his fingertips began to trace her jawline. In a slow steady pace their mouths began a dance of seduction, longing and exploration. As his hand traveled up to her wild locks and as she slowly surrendered into his embrace they reignited the fire within.


	7. Chapter 7- Scarlet

Sam Healy was the man. Sam Healy was the big man on campus. Sam Healy kissed Galina Reznikov and the world was fucking beautiful.

The soles of the older gentlemans shoes squeaked a little louder and a little faster as he strut down the brightly lit halls of the women's penatentary. His heart beat with the furver of an olympic champion, pumping endorphines through him like a sweet fix of herion. "You look good Mr Healy" Pennatesky chirped seeing her usually sullen friend so upbeat. "Thanks!" he replied "I feel good. You have a great day!" The small inmate gave him an inquisitive smile. "Damn I think Healy got some strange last night" He heard one of the inmates say passing him in the halls. Usually he would feel hurt hearing the girls disolve into laughter but at the moment he didn't even flinch. He was on a mission to find the woman who had set his world a flame with a simple kiss and then a few more.

He still replayed the night before in his head never wanting it to end. They sat in the leisure room enjoying eachother's quiet company with whiskey, wafers and star trek reruns when like magnets their lips just came together. At first she was timid even submisive but soon the flames began to build and the heat was unignorable. He didn't know how long they kissed but finally they had to come up for air and awaken to reality. He would never forget the way she gazed at him bewildered, her face flushed. "Healy" she breathed. He held her face in his palms as he adored every feature. "You are so beautiful" he praised . She wrapped her hands around his wrists as they pressed their forheads against one another, slowly bringing their breath to a normal rythem. "Oh Sam" She breathed "What are we doing?" At his loss for words she kissed him sweetly, earnestly and lingering. After some time she had to slip away to bed before any of the new guards caught on. He returned home in the after glow of a dream come true.

Thankfully with great luck he happily marched to his morning post at the mess hall. His heart skipped knowing she was just behind the wall fretting over her newest invention for the morning slop to greet her fellow inmates. Despite him usually opting out of having any prison food he stepped into the serving line in hopes to catch a glimpse of the busy chef. When he caught the eye of the cautious servers his eyes dropped to his tray. He mumbled thanks as odd colored contents where slapped in front of him. When he realized he was nearing the end of the line he looked up to realize she was standing almost directly in his eyeline. Like a captain looks over her crew she leaned against the wall behind her servers with one foot proped up against the wall. Her eyes scanned over each inmate as they were served their morning rations waiting for their reaction. She paused when she noticed the white haired gentleman looking up at her. She showed no emotion. He worried perhaps she felt nothing from the night before or the whiskey had clouded her memory until he noticed her scarlet lips suck in behind her teeth and then released making a quiet popping noise. Usually she only performed the subconscious action when she ended a thought that held some power to it. His imagination peaked. Was she deciding to never be with him? Was she regretting their heated kiss? Or was she making plans for something more exciting ? What was the ever scheming woman planning up next? He had to know.

Sadly, for him his luck ran out by the end of breakfast. He was called to numerous meetings and assigned paperwork that needed immediate attention. As the day drudged on his mind wondered to Galina, looking up every few minutes to his doorway hoping to see her curvy silhouette leaning in the door frame. But to his dismay he made it to the end of his shift without catching even a glimpse of her. After hours of suspense he decided he couldn't play it cool, he had to see her. It didn't take him long to march down to her kitchen with the determination to set the record straight. He prepared rather eloquent speech demanding her to recognize his adoration for her that in turn deserved some form of reaction. But when he reached the door way and saw her standing in her domain in her chefs smock discussing shipping orders with her silent friend Norma his mind went blank. He remained in the doorway unsure of what to do next until he heard her say "I can take it from here Norma your soap is about to be on. Let me know if Selena finally offs that bitch Tess." The silent friend beamed widely as she nodded with enthusiasm before scurrying out past the officer. "Night Norma" Sam replied as the small woman gave him a meek wave on her way out. Red continued her paperwork without bothering to look up. "So what can I do to get you to talk to me" He said as he carefully stepped into the kitchen. "You can start by peeling carrots." She replied gesturing to the pile on the table next to her still not looking up. Quietly he obliged when he stood beside her and began his task. "I just wanted to see….if you're ok." He sputtered "After last night." Her hands gripped the clipboard as she continued her facade of busy work "Im fine. But I'm not so sure about your wife." He continued to peel but his ministrations began to slow "She moved out a couple weeks ago". She remained still and silent. "We're getting a divorce. We will sign the papers when she gets her new visa in the mail." He heard her shudder. "Im sorry to hear that" she blanched. He allowed the peeler and carrot clatter onto the counter before he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. She watched his chest. "Why won't you even look at me?" He growled staring down at her scalp. "Because I can't" she objected, a hint of desperation wavering in her gravely vibrato. "Why Galina?!" he pleaded "I need you." Suddenly two steely eyes glared up at him. "You think you're so starved" she hissed "You think you're the only one going crazy!? Twenty years Healy! Twenty years since I have even felt someones touch. Twenty years since I have felt like a person. Like a woman. You want to know why I can't look at you? You remind me what it feels like to be a human and not some caged animal. You make me feel so…" she faltered "You made me need you and I hate it." The two glared at eachother before they crashed into a bruising kiss. The clipboard slammed to the ground between the lovers feet as they succumbed to the hunger. He nearly cried when he kissed her neck feverishly, she let out a half moan half sob. Their heads snapped to the door way when they heard footsteps. She quickly grabbed his hand and shoved him into her office.

He loved looking down at her as he pressed her to the wall listening to her react to his actions. "You know." He breathed into her ear "I have fantasized about you exactly like this in this exact spot so many times." She chuckled as she smiled up at him. "I could have fun with that" the siren teased. He kissed her feverishly once more as she pulled him close. They froze when the speakers crackled alive "Inmates to your bunks, five minutes till count" the monotone announcer droned. "I have to go" she panted. "Noooo" he groaned "I haven't had enough yet." "Trust me darling" she growled as she pressed her hips against his causing him to moan "You never will." In his moment of weakness she slid out of his grasp and began to walk away until he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back to him before planting another heated kiss on her soft lips. "You are worse than a teenage boy" she murmured "But really I have to go." He knew she was right but the thought of saying goodbye made him feel sick. He had waited for so long, starved for her and just a taste only made the hunger more apparent. "Will you meet me at my office tomorrow? For a perky cup of coffee maybe?" She chuckled as she patted his cheek "Ok. Ok. But let me miss you first." Then with a final kiss she slipped out of his grasp and hurried out.

Sam could barely sleep that night as he his last few encounters with the russian chef played on repeat in his mind. Her emotions, her depth were like the sea. Deep. Untamed. He was at her mercy. It broke his heart to hear her call herself a caged animal but what hurt even more was he knew she was right. The cement walls never just confined prisoners, they held back love and growth, success and hope, faith and humanity. "Oh Galina." He whispered to the darkness "What are we doing?"


	8. Chapter 8- Strawberry

"Sam examined the metal cart supporting the meager spread of two tea cups placed upon two mismatched saucers, a pitcher from a beaten up machine, a lumpy poppyseed muffin and a single daisy. He let out a frustrated grunt as he readjusted the alignment of one of the cups for the fifth time. Usually the thought of coffee at nine o'clock at night would be absolutely deplorable but as agreed through a hurried whisper in the mess hall, it would be smarter to meet later where there would be no peering eyes or interruptions. For her, he was happy to survive a night of jitters and indigestion.

"The social worker glanced at the door as he adjusted his carefully, well pressed uniform he had slaved over the night before. He gently patted his carefully gelled hair to the presentable style he had mastered for sunday mass since the age of ten. He was about to run over to the hand mirror in his desk to check his appearance a final time when he heard the handle click. The door opened and the redhead entered closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. Though the room was only lit by a desk lamp to avoid suspicion the office illuminated up to a kilowatt the moment she entered. "Hi" she said softly beaming up to him. "Hi" he breathed. She looked stunning. Her angelic face glowed in the warm light. He loved the fact she allowed her usually spiked bangs to relax into a majestic auburn wave, swooped to the side where it would rest just above her forehead. She adorned her usual cat eye eyeliner but surprised him with painted lips in a soft shade of pink. She wore her white long sleeved t-shirt, the only garment in her extremely limited wardrobe that outlined her form in all the right ways. "I made us some cheesecake" she said proudly holding up a mug of an odd white concoction and two spoons. "Unless you feel the stale muffin would suffice" she teased raising as eyebrow glancing down at the well placed spread. "Oh…no….I like your idea better" he laughed nervously before moving the muffin to his desk as she set down the dessert and utensils. When they both stood back up to address eachother it only took a second before they crashed into another heated kiss. They pulled back both grinning ear to ear, drinking eachother in. "Gorgeous" he muttered as he lightly stroked her cheek "Absolutely gorgeous". "Oh" she squeaked, her pale cheeks blushed just as they did in the mess hall so many years ago. "Shall we feast?" he announced proudly as he flourished a hand gesturing to the make shift table for two. She let out a laugh as he pulled out a chair for her.

It was almost comical how nervous he was before she arrived. The conversation flowed so easily as they savored the dueling flavors of the sweet creamy dessert and the bitter caffeinated beverage. It didn't take long for the siren to find her way next to him on the small couch. "You know I don't even remember the last time I enjoyed a strawberry cheesecake" the officer reminisced "and prison recipe as well. Not your usual style Red". The russian chef smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ahhh well I was feeling sentimental I guess." she hummed "though despite the crude recipe I love the subtle crumble the nilla wafers bring out in each bite don't you?" The officer chuckled as he took her small hand into his "I love what a pallet you have. Honestly to me a chocolate bar is a delectable dessert." "My father used to sell chocolate bars." she recalled thoughtfully. "Oh?" He asked, he realized he new little to nothing of her past aside from a couple funny stories of her boys when they were young. On the extremely rare occasions Galina would open up about her history he was smart enough to savor every second. "Mmhm. That poor man hiked miles for years trying to sell those damn bars. Sometimes we would go days with nothing but the dirt on the floor. Until one day he stumbled upon the army base during lunch and all he had to do was sit down and open up his box, he made a killing." she let out a small laugh "I remember he returned home that day and turned to me shouting 'Myshka! Myshka! Put on your best dress! we dine like kings tonight!' I think it was the happiest I had ever seen him. Ever since since then he was the designated candy man of the army base." Sam sighed content, feeling her warmth so close to him as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I'm sure the soldiers loved him" he said as he massaged the palm of her hand with his fingertips. "They really did." she replied "he sold there every day until he was to sick. Thats when I took over." She turned looking up at him with a proud smile. "You should have seen me back then. Long legs, hair to my waist and a tight butt. I was hot. I sold those candy bars in seconds." she let out another whimsical laugh "It also helps being the first real woman they had seen in months. They were drooling". The social worker allowed his mind to conjure up a picture of a younger Galina, fresh faced and determined with those same glittering sapphires burning with passion. "I'm sure you had them eating out the palm of your hand" he said dreamily.

He stared down at the hand held, his fingertips tracing over the smooth coat of dark painted nails and the velvet smooth of her skin. His vision began to blur. A lump developed in his throat. "Healy?" she asked as concern seeped into her voice. He kept his eyes down even when he felt her shift to examine him. "Sam?" she murmured "Whats wrong?" She removed her hand from his grasp to place it lovingly to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I just…" he took in a shaky breath "Can't believe you're really here. With me…I just..for so long" his struggle for words were silenced with a kiss. "I know." she purred "I waited for you too." They let out a happy sob unabashed by their tears. "Its like I just learned how to breathe" he hiccuped. "I know. I know" she cooed. They kissed tasting the salt on their lips. He continued to kiss her feeling her pull him close until soon they were tightly pressed to one another, her slender leg lazily draped over his. He had to feel her warmth. The kiss deepened with passion as the fire between them began to cauterize the open wounds caused by twenty years of loves neglect. He cradled her hips when she slid up to straddle his lap. "Galina" he called to her, his voice strained. Her warmth embraced him. Her warmth consumed him. He gazed in awe staring up at an angel blessing him with kisses as she baptized him with her tears. They wept and laughed as they felt waves of joy wash over them. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. Despite the reality they were still behind bars, they watched one another experience a moment of blissful freedom, their truth finally out in the open. They were in love, simple, unadulterated love. The couple jumped when an his watch began to beep, warning them the guards would soon change shifts. "Already?" she whined. "I guess so." he sighed. She eased off his lap and stood as she smoothed out her ruffled clothing. He stood slowly coming down from the blissful state they were in moments before. "I guess I'll see you later then" she said meekly before she quickly made her way to the door. "Red" he called out softly. She froze for a moment her back to him. She turned to him her expression unreadable. Carefully he approached her and brushed a few strands from her face. "Im so glad…you came by for some coffee." he said gently. Her expression softened as she leaned in. "Yes." she sighed "Perhaps we could do this again sometime." They smiled as they placed their forheads together just as they had in the leisure room. "I would like that" he breathed. They shared a lingering kiss before she exited, leaving him as always, breathless.

The wilting daisy rested next to vibrant paper flowers at the corner of the officers desk. The white pedals of the both artificial and natural flower, radiated in the morning sun like an angels wing. The petals were a bold yet kind comparison to the warm glow of an angels smiling face gazing back at the social worker the night before. Sam leaned back in his chair staring across the room as he pondered if the memory of strawberry cheesecake and joyus tears were merely a cruel fantasy of an aging mind. The officer tore his attention away from the blissful moment when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing up he was surprised to see Joe Caputo his ever harried boss standing in the doorway. "Healy! You got the new inmate breifings filled out yet?" Caputo barked. "Oh uh…no not yet. I'll get right on it." Sam muttered as his eyes fell back onto the daisy. "Come on Healy! This aint you! I got the board breathing down my neck I can't have you screwing me over man!" The figure head whined. "I'm very sorry. I guess I got distracted. I'll get right on it." Sam grumbled. Caputo's shoulders dropped as he wiped a hand over his handle bar mustache. Sam always hated that mustache, made the guy look sleazy. "Listen." Caputo said softly as he closed the door and took a seat "I uh…I heard about the divorce. I'm sorry man thats rough." Surprised by the kindness the employee felt taken aback. "Oh uh…yeah…thanks."Sam sputtered. "But its good kinda…ya know. Back in the game" Caputo said awkwardly. "Right" Sam said slowly hoping the conversation to be over soon. "I mean Katya seemed nice the few times we met but uhhh yeah good to get rid of the ol' ball and chain. No more nagging and finally get some time to go out for a beer." The man continued. "Uh well yeah. Its for the better." the officer responded uncertainly. "Though I think I know the real reason you're gettin' out" Caputo chided before his face set into a serious stare "You're foolin' around with Red." His voice dropped into a cold tone in his final sentence. Sam's blood ran cold. How could he know? He's sure they were careful? Panic choked the air out of his lungs as he desperately hoped his trembling hands went unnoticed. "I…I…what…I didn't…" Healy stammered. Suddenly the glaring man smiled and dissolved into uproarious laughter. "I'm messing with you man! Calm down!" Caputo howled as he stood up "But hey not a bad idea if you're in to them commi girls. Ok but seriously get those breifings done by the end of today." The mustached man exited the room still chuckling at his successful stunt leaving Sam in a stunned silence.

His nerves eased back down after a few deep breathes as he gazed back at the daisy. But the ease didn't last long when he looked up to see a very familiar inmate peering into his office with a knowing smile.


	9. Chapter 9- Flushed

"Wow! Just…wow!" the large lesbian laughed as she gazed up to the ceiling of the small office. Sam slumped in his chair fighting the urge to slam his head against the hard surface of his desk repeatedly. He glared at the woman sitting in front of him. Every inch of her being was like a carefully devised tactic to infuriate him. Her hitler hair do, the wife beater, the word 'butch' etched in big black letter on her forearm, the way she crossed her arms and slouched in the chair with a teasing smile, even her nickname "Big Boo" blended into the perfect recipe to piss off Sam Healy. Big Boo was well aware of her effect on the social worker and happily used it in any and every situation. "I mean seriously I am so impressed! If I could take you out for a beer I would" Boo praised. "Im not sure what you're talking about" Sam growled. "Oh contrare" Boo jeered "I believe you do. How did it go? 'You make me feel like a woman and I hate it'. I mean oh my god!" Sam's stomach turned to her Galina's confession come out of her mouth. His mouth went dry. "Here's the deal. Im not going to spill the beans I like Red". Boo continued not missing a beat "She takes care of a few of the girls, my girls. You know…the ones that hate me because I make them feel like a woman…who like women" The social worker felt the back of his throat vibrate with a growl. "So I think its only fair if I help out your lady friend you help out a couple of mine."

The price was heavy. Two job replacement referrals, two shot recounts, and heaviest of all one furlough. The the price was ridiculous, outlandish even. Thankfully he talked down the sly blackmailer to just one demand. "You need furlough why again?" Sam hissed. "Like I said for the ninth time" Big Boo pouted "Grammy is sick. I must see her. You did the same for Chapman." The two glared at eachother after two hours both were exhausted of their company. "I'll send in the form but I promise you nothing after that, then its up to Caputo. If you do get it by the grace of an unkind god you will have an escort at all times." the officer growled. Boo opened her mouth to protest but to his surprise she smiled and stood. "Thank you so much Mr. Healy" Boo cooed. Sam grunted in response. "I do enjoy doing business with you sir. Your Red must be so proud of your negotiating prowess." Boo said smugly before darting out of the room avoiding a stale poppyseed muffin being pelted at her head. The white haired officer placed his head on the desk before checking his watch. Ten o'clock in the morning, a perfect time for some whiskey. With a heavy sigh he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and whipped out a small bottle of twelve year old Jameson whiskey. Screwing off the top he unceremoniously tipped his head back allowing the smooth bitter content wash away the taste of defeat.

Later that day Sam sat at his desk deep in inmate breifings feeling. Only barely inching up to the half way point of completion the heat was on with only two more hours before the day was up. Suddenly he heard the door swing open and slammed with such a force a large whoosh of air caused a few papers to fly off his desk. Sam's head snapped up to see Red panting in the middle of the office, her eyes ablaze. "Fffffurlough" she hissed. "I….uh" Sam was dumfounded. Her chest heaved in labored breath, her face was slowly deepening in color to matching the same color as her hair, her entire frame was trembling in the waves of rage washing over her. "Fffffffurlough!" She bellowed once more. "She was gonna…tell" Sam squeaked terrified of the force before him. His terror rose when suddenly she barreled towards him, he jumped out of his seat causing the roll away chair to topple over with a loud crack. He let out a groan when his foot hit the radiator proving he was literally backed into the corner. Galina's hands clamped on either side the terrified officer's head before yanking him forward slamming her lips onto his. The kiss was fast but incredibly fierce. The hands left his ears before slamming into his chest pinning him against the wall. "You listen to me!" She barked "No one! NO ONE! Messes with my man! MY! MAN! And demands ffffffurlough! Ffffffucking fffffurlough!" Sam was stunned silent as he remained frozen. "You listen to me! If anyone threatens you again tell me! Because you are my man! MY! MAN! Nobody messes with whats mine! Nobody! You hear!" The officer nodded on demand. "Good!" She huffed before grabbing him by the chin and kissed him once more "Meet me tonight for some star trek. Its a good episode tonight." She then whipped around and stormed towards the door before stopping dead in her tracks then whipped back to look at him with a dangerous smile. "God you're so hot when terrified." She growled before swinging open the door and storming out.

"I got to get a new job" Sam grumbled rubbing his throbbing ears.


	10. Chapter 10- Pink

It was a complete juxtaposition sitting next to Galina in the darkened leisure room. He could hardly believe the woman calmly filing her nails while softly chuckling at the sarcastic quibs of a bumbling crew on the screen was the same creature who burst into his office in a hysterical fit of rage earlier that day. "Red" he murmured breaking the silence. "Mmmm" she hummed still fascinated with her nails. "Are you alright?" he asked timidly. "What? Of course I am." she looked up at him raising an eyebrow "Why would you ask that?". Sam looked down playing with the half eaten biscuit in his large hand. "Just earlier today you were pretty intense" he replied. The redhead scoffed before patting his arm "I'm fine my darling." He shifted in the small plastic chair "Did you do anything to Boo?" he asked still watching the biscuit. She sighed. "No Sam I have not done anything to Boo." she retorted plainly. "Are you planning to do something to Boo?" he pressed. The emery board made an odd slap as she dropped her hand to the counter top. "Get to the point Sam." She demanded. He looked up at her, examined her relaxed but brooding state, her authority highlighted by the flickering shadows. Her eyebrow remained raised as she studied him back. He never looked at her as a criminal or the mafia member. From the moment she walked through the doors into Litchfield and into his life she was always simply Galina. But watching her sit so cooly in the dark as an entire different world remained hidden between her set features he understood what a terrifying force she could be. "Don't do it." He stated. "What ever you want to do. Don't do it. Please." She said nothing. She remained motionless but he could see the the cogs in her head start to slow. He dropped the biscuit from his hand and turned his body to look at her face to face. "You said I'm your man right?" Silence. "Right?". She nods. "Then I'm your man. But if I'm your man then you're my girl." Her face softens. "Right?". She nods. He reached up and thumbed what little was left of the scar on her cheek. "You're healing fine. You're strong. Born with teeth probably. No one would question that. But I almost lost you and that killed me. Don't make me lose you again. Im strong sure but not like you. You have less than two years Galina and you know what? I got plans for when you get out. Good plans. Fun plans. I plan to treat my lady just like that, a lady. But I can't do that if something goes wrong and then you never get out or worse. So please don't ruin my plans because sometimes they are all I got." Her eyes looked down. He cradled her face in his hands. "Look at me sweetie". She looked up. "You have to protect yourself here, its a different game I get it. Say what you need to say to her. Do what you got to do. But to a point." She let out a breath. He stood still holding her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Galina. I'll see you Monday." He held her for a final moment before he let go and left the room.

The sunday morning light spilled into his room as his eyes flickered open. The officer let out a soft sigh as his pleasant dreams faded away from his minds eye. He listened to the sound of birds chirping and the occasional rush of a car driving by. He glanced over to the clock and decided it was time to start his morning routine. Get up, wash up, eat up and out the door. Sam always found sundays peculiar. Fridays were for drinking, Saturdays were for recovering, but Sundays were a day of quiet waiting. He wasn't sure for what exactly, maybe for the week to start or just something better to happen. Sam allowed his thoughts to roam in the silence of his car as he glanced over to the pink bouquet of flowers resting in the drivers seat. He glanced up to the ever familiar sign "Whispering Willows Retirement and Nursing Home". The halls smelt of lemons as they always do and the sounds of odd machines annoyed him as they always do. Sam readjusted the flowers in his arm when he stepped up to her doorway. He jumped when a heavy set nurse appeared in front of him. "Hi Miss Loretta. How are you today?" Sam asked politely. "Just fine Mr. Sam, just fine." Miss Loretta replied with her slight Oklahoman accent. "How uh…how is she doing today?" Sam inquired glancing over to the frail figure seated by the window. "Oh she had one of her moments so we have her calmed down." The nurse droned before her face lit up seeing the flowers cradled in his arm. "Well look here Miss Mary!" The nurse announced before taking the bouquet and leading the nervous gentleman into the room "Your boy brought you some beautiful tulips! Your favorite!" The white haired woman pulled her gaze out the window towards her nervous child. "Hi mom." Sam said timidly. Large grey eyes gazed at him searching before they dulled back to a listless state and returned to the window. "I'll go find these beauties a vase! God knows where we put the last one." The nurse chirped before exiting the small room. Letting out a sigh Sam pulled up a chair and took a seat next to the woman. Mary Healy looked stunning in the sunlight. Her soft features, her upturned nose, her full lips and grey eyes took an extra shine in the yellow warmth. She was always quite a beauty. She was the envy of all the girls and the desire of all the boys. But sadly her poor mind could never match up to the worlds expectations of her exterior and she became a beautiful outcast.

She was a handfull. She was eccentric and fun. On a whim she would take the young Sam out of class just to take a ride in the convertible with the top down and go visit the seagulls at the beach. Though later that day she would find her self curled up in the corner yelling at the demonds no one else could see. Mary Healy was unpredictable and volatile. With her outbursts through the years she drove away friends, relatives, neighbors and eventually a weary husband. But there was one person she never lost, her Sammy boy. Sam knew his mother well. He knew that when she threw a tea cup at his head for "not playing the game right" she didn't mean it, she was just frustrated. He knew that when she let loose a pack of wild dogs through the gymnasium during his high school graduation she was just wanting to join in the fun. He knew when she sat in the claw foot tub in the dark of night with a razor and almost bled to death until Sam found her in the early light of the morning, he knew she just wanted to be loved. Even as she slowly lost the understanding of who she was, saturated with sedatives and didn't recognize her sullen boy sitting in front of her, he knew she loved him so. She always had her Sammy boy.

"Today is beautiful." Sam hummed looking out the window. Mary replied with a small sigh as she rested her head against the glass. "The birds are singing too. I know how much you like the birds." Sam let out a laugh of nostalgia "Remember the seagulls and they would always try to steal our lunch. Man that would drive me crazy but you would just toss the food into the air laughing. You would surrender it all to those damn birds. Remember?" Mary looked at him in a dull state but a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sorry I missed last week. There was an accident at work and they needed me." The older woman continued to stare with her ghost of a smile. He loved her secret smile. He wished others would see it. Katya would never take the time to find the secret smile, she hated visiting her mother in law. She would complain of the smells of the nursing home and how boring it was. It would be the cause of their worst fights until they finally decided it best if he would just visit alone. He would think bitterly how Galina could handle Mary with no complaint. He could see Galina taking his mothers long locks into her hand and brushing out the tangles as she would hum a ancient lullaby to keep the conflicted woman at bay. He bet Galina could even handle Mary's outbursts especially after years of calming down addicts in the middle of a violent withdrawal. Galina would coex Mary back to a calmer state and then find something to laugh about with her a minute later. "I thought I should let you know" Sam said softly as he watched Mary lightly tap the window "I met a girl. Her names Galina." Mary paused "She's sweet but tough. She teases me but only to keep me in line. I have actually known her for a long time, about twenty years exactly but we just now started seeing eachother." Mary lifted her head from the glass still watching him, her finger stilled against the window. "She's amazing mom. She makes me really happy." Mary raised the slender finger wiggling it oddly in front of her as a few pearly white teeth began to show. "I think…I think I love her mom." The slender finger pointed at him with furver as more white teeth came in to view. He smiles. Is this the news she needed to hear? Was she wanting to hear her boy find love to prove the demonds wrong? Sam watched as she continued to point until he realized she was pointing to something behind him. He turned to see a pudding cup resting on a silver try. He sighed feeling his heart drop. "I think you would really like her." Sam murmured as he handed the dessert to the smiling patient.

After visiting his mother Sam could never decide returning to work that monday was calming or painful. On one hand he could see the world still kept turning and he could find reasons to enjoy the day even after the haunting uneasiness that listless smile can bring him. But on the other hand he could see the souls of the women around him deteriorate. What was so different from the walls of Litchfeild to the walls in Mary's mind? Sam was knocked out of his Monday ponder when he collided into another large body. "Ooof! Sorry inmate!" The officer apologized awkwardly as he found his footing. "First time a man ever made me breathless." The inmate jeered. Both Healy and Big Boo heads snapped up to their familiar voices and let out an aggravated sigh at the site of one another. "Boo." Healy coldly greeted. "Mr. Healy" Boo retorted. "Listen I haven't heard anything from Caputo yet so don't bother asking." Sam grumbled. "Yeah about that…" Boo said as she shifted from side to side "Grandma's kinda a bitch and uh…and uh maybe seeing me in all my criminalesque bull dyke beauty it might just end in a pulmonary catastrophe. So yeah for the heart of a dear friend of Jesus Christ and Bill O'reilly lets just forget about it." The officer was shocked to say the least. "How kind of you?" he responded uneasily. "Yeah well…call it my catholic duty." Boo huffed clearly defeated before marching off to her destination.

As if on que Red appeared around the corner with her cheeky half smile illuminating her face. With a swagger of a thug but a grace of a queen she approached him. "Morning" She greeted proudly. "Good morning to you" he chuckled "I just spoke with Boo." Her eye brows raised and her lips puckered in an attempt to show indifference. "Oh?" she cooed. "I take it you two talked it out?" He asked with a knowing smile. "I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about" she responded haughtly. "Oh my apologies my lady I must must be confused! Forgive my insolence." he replied dramatically. "I believe you are. But all is forgiven." She confirmed, once more with her half smile. The two shared a laugh as old friends do. When the laughter settled the russian's features softened "Hows Mary?" she asked earnestly. "It was a good day for her when I visited" He sighed "I think she's heading out soon." She reached at and placed her hand on his arm giving a light squeeze. "I should make her some more banana pudding" Red said softly. "I won't say its from Katya this time. I'll tell her the truth" He replied. "No." She sighed shaking her head "A mother should go knowing her baby is being taken care of." He glanced around the empty hallway before he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "But I am" he whispered so softly that only her heart could hear. Her half smile melted into a full smile as she leaned her head into his touch. "I should get to the garden" she whispered. "I'll see you later" He murmured. It took every fiber of their being not to share a kiss. Gently she pulled away and made her way down the hallway. Sam watched her figure get smaller and smaller until she turned the corner, out of his sight. He stood still and gazed to where he had last seen her when a voice made him jump. "Quite spacing out Healy! We got shit to do!" Joe Caputo barked as he walked pass the startled officer. The figure head shook his head as Sam struggled to compose himself.


	11. Chapter 11- Magenta

The phone rang. The phone rang loud and indecently. The phone rang with no forgiveness. Feeling the anger of being roused from his treasured sleep Sam rolled over with a groan and switched on the light. The light burned into his tired eyes. The light burned and the phone kept ringing. With a quick click, "Hello" he groaned into the receiver. "Sam?" a small sweet southern voice answered back. "Loretta?" he called out to the air. There was a pause. A defining pause. "I'm so sorry to call at this time of night" Loretta said softly "but I thought I should let you know as soon as possible." She didn't have to say more and she understood that. He sat up and stared at the beige paint chipping off the walls. "Should I come over?" He breathed. "Not right now. We have it set Sam." She replied so softly "But we will need you to come by in the morning, grab her things and fill out some paperwork." He continued to stare at the wall. "I understand" He replied. "Is there anyone else you would like me to notify?" Loretta asked smoothly. His mouth twitched into his own secret smile. He thought how many times this poor woman had to make such a phone call. "No. Im the only one to call." He mumbled. "Sam?" the voice called to him so sweetly. "Yeah?" He choked. "She really loved you." Loretta stated. There was a long pause. He continued to watch the paint chip. "Thank you." He said softly "Loretta?". A shorter pause. "Yes Sam?" She asked. "Thank you for calling me. I'll see you soon." There was a sigh on the other end. "I'll see you tomorrow." She replied. "Goodbye." He concluded. "Bye". Silence. There were no tears just silence.

The morning light came faster than expected and as if on auto pilot the son went into action. He called into work explaining why he would be absent during the morning. Kindly they offered him to take a few days off be he declined needing the solace of busy work. After a quick shower and dressing himself he left without any desire for breakfast. One little job melted into another. He arrived and was quickly lead into the back room to sign Mary out one last time. He then arrived to the little room where he collected what little his mother had in life. There he found Loretta and made sure to thank her whole heartedly for all that she had done for Mary, the only other person who knew her secret smile. After a short but meaningful hug he left. It wasn't long before he found himself behind cement walls, in his creaky roll away desk chair. The day went by quietly as he worked on paperwork when his mind allowed him to concentrate. He was thankful for the solitude after lowering the shades and putting up a sign that he would not be taking any meetings that day. He was particularly touched by how other staff members would explain to the more pushy inmates he was dealing with a painful issue of his own. Like magic every time the inmate heard the word "mama" they backed down. Everyone had a family they missed so in prison family grief was sacred. But as predicted one very stubborn inmate got through. It was nearing the very end of his shift and he was exhausted. When he heard the door open and close he didn't look up, he didn't have to. Two covered plates of edible concoctions were placed in front of him. He looked up at her. She looked at him. Finally the tears came. He couldn't stand. He couldn't move. His head dropped as the grief took claim of its most recent victim. He felt her pull him close, placing his head against her torso as his arms wrapped around her hips. The pain began to pierce through his heart and he needed her familiar warmth. She stroked his hair and massaged his neck as sobs continued erupt from his trembling form. "I'm sorry" he choked. "Don't you dare" she shot back. He could hear her response was also thick with emotion. He didn't know how long she held him but she never let go. She said nothing but her presence spoke volumes. Finally his sobs began to die out and he lifted his head. "God I'm hungry" He blurted out looking up at her. She laughed, that wonderful laughed. That low rumbling tone that could make the searing pain subside for just a moment.

The two sat and shared laughs, memories, tears and comrodary over country styled meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Mary's favorite dinner. A few tears reappeared when Red presented the dessert of banana pudding. "I just keep thinking of all these things I still want to say to her" Sam said savoring a final bite of the fruity dessert. "Mmmm I understand" Red sighed "My mamushka fell ill and passed shortly after Dimitri and I married. Same exact fever my father had before he passed. I was so scared. Newly married, barely pregnant and days away from defecting to the states. All I wanted was for her to pull me into her arms and tell me it was going to be alright." Sam shook his head unable to comprehend what her life must have been. "That must have been rough Red" he said thoughtfully. "But I think in a way she still took care of me from far beyond."Red said dreamily before lightly taping his hand "A mother never stops being a mother. Imprisoned or not. Close or far. Dead or alive. She will always be a mother." Gently he smoothed a few hairs from his face. He took a hold of her hand and kissed it overwhelmed with her kindness. "I love you Red" He murmured still cradling her hand to his cheek. She faltered. Her lips twitched before she pulled from his embrace. Realization of his words washed over him as his eyes began to widen. "Red Im sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just…" Sam blathered watching her blank expression "It's no pressure on you. I…I.." his face grew hot. "It's alright" She replied blandly "You're grieving". She stood. "No. No Red!" Sam stood quickly grabbing her hand once more before she could slip away. She pulled away in her clear discomfort. "You don't understand!" Sam protested "Please Galina just listen!" She paused. "Yes Im grieving but….but I really meant it." She shook her head. "Sam you don't…" she began to agrue. "Listen!" He interrupted "I love you." She looked every which way but at him until he lightly cupped her chin, pointing her face to him. "You don't have to say it back. I don't expect you to." The redhead shifted as she considered her options until she exhaled softly.

She said nothing but those sweet, expressive eyebrows said everything. The words would come when she was ready. They held eachother before they parted. He breathed her in as she pressed herself so close to him they could practically become one. Muffling into his shirt she repeated Loretta's words "She really loved you". A melancholy smile graced his lips knowing heaven would be enjoying a lot of banana pudding that night.

The weeks afters Mary's death went by to quickly. The warmth of the summer slipped away to another part of the blue planet for them to be visited by the brisk winter air. The officer didn't enjoy how soon he found himself to wake on a sunday morning with the sinking realization of his open schedule. After a good amount of pestering Sam finally caved in to see his boss's band play in a seedy bar and commiserate over a pint of ale. The first night was uneventful and a good way to fight the loneliness but after a few weekends the two mutually decided the band dates were done when they came to the realization neither of them had a single interest in common and frankly the band wasn't that good. But over sometime he found new ways to fill his day of waiting such as quiet walks through the park and rediscovering his love for a sunday matinee. During his time behind bars he enjoyed his stolen moments of bliss with Galina during their quite dinners in his office. He also never failed to cherish the quick glances across the leisure room. Despite their joy the lovers did grow a little nervous when they would catch the cold gaze of Boo who over time developed an unnerving smile reserved only for them. In hopes to combat the lesbian gaining the upper hand Red came clean to the girls with strict orders of silence and obedience with the most severe repercussions if the trust was violated. Much to Sam's despair the news led to Lorna Morrello jumping up and down in his office all the while squealing her excited sentiments of love. He was also dubbed the nickname "new daddy" which bred the groups favorite game where one of the girls would sneak up to him at random to whisper in the most innocent voice they could muster and ask "Are you my new daddy?" only to run off howling in glee at his aggravation. The weeks went by far to quickly. Sam pondered why he was so surprised on the december morning when Caputo called the officer into his office as a then beaming Boo passed him on her way out.

Its funny how a person can notice the smallest details when given the news their reality is shattered. He could remember the smell on disenfectant wafting in his nostrils, the the dust settling on the window blinds in the morning sun and the way the italian man fiddled with his magenta tie when he mumbled "So you and Red huh?" His immediate reaction was to play dumb but when looking up at the steely eyes of the figure head he knew it was a lost cause. "You know when I said you should go for commi girls" Caputo jeered "You were supposed to take that as a joke." Sam continued to stare at the magenta garment unable to look up at the figure head's face. "How long?" Caputo growled "How long you two been….together?" The tension thickened as it evaporated every last ounce of oxygen in the room. "Six months." Sam grumbled. "God damn Healy. God damn." Caputo barked as he slapped his palm against the oak desk. "Tell me Healy do you ever pause to think about what you're doing before your dick completely takes over?! You had the whole world of girls to go for even pay for! She's an inmate! Inmate! There are consequences for this type of thing!" The balding boss flopped back into a his chair defeated, he stared up at the air above the officers head "You were my one guy. You were my one guy that didn't quit when everyone else did, had a clean record, never gave me a problem. You were my one guy who wasn't a total idiot." Oddly instead of shame Sam felt anger. Of course the meeting wasn't about what he had done wrong or to even consider if he had taken advantage of Galina. No, it was about the big boss man and how hard the situation was for him. After a deep breath he muttered "Im sorry boss." The italian continued to stare at nothing unti his eyes fell onto a folder on his desk. Quietly he slipped on his reading glasses and opened the parchment. "Galina Borisovna Resnikov." he read aloud "Tried and proven guilty for three counts of association in first degree attempted murder of Vlad Popov, Anya Popov and Ilya Sveski. It is believed Ms Resnikov is associated with the Alexi Makovno, an armed and dangerous criminal head figure of the mafia elite." Caputo glanced up to the guilty party over the brim of his glasses "You sure know how to pick 'em". The men watched eachother examing the other carefully. "I need you to get out of my office. Now." Caputo said coldly. He didn't have to ask twice.

Later that night, Sam watched with a small smile on his face as the women performed the annual talent show but faltered when he couldn't find any glimpses of the soviet siren in the crowd. Thats when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, it was Pennsatucky. "She's out in the back" she said softly. He was touched that she was willing to point him towards his love but he felt himself falter at the sad smile she gave him. Quietly he slipped away unnoticed and made his way to the kitchen. He slithered his way in the darkness to the open door leading towards the loading dock where the ever present shipments came through. He found her not far from the door way standing almost statuesque, bathed in the moonlight. The flaming locks that sprung from her head were subdued by the dark blue hues of the night sky. Her alabaster skin made her almost ghostly. "Its starting to get chilly" he called out to her. "Good" she replied still looking up "I was planning for some new soup recipes to try…maybe something with peas." He chuckled as he eased up beside her, leave it to Red to find any opportunity to dive into her culinary art.

An unfamiliar silence fell over them. Usually a quiet moment with Red could feel so easy, cleansing, therapeutic even. But that night felt eerily out of place.

"Caputo talked to me today" She stated. His blood ran cold.

*Im sorry for the long wait, writers block is awful. Please forgive me*


	12. Chapter 12- Translucent

"What did he say?" he asked with what little breath he had. She remained silent as she reached into her pocket and produced two smuggled cigarettes. "Got a light?" she asked. Sam searched himself to find nothing. She glanced over to him with a weak half smile. She then stepped into the darkened kitchen and produced a box of matches hidden inside a bin of raw corn. He watched as her long fingers expertly lite a match and the two cigarettes. He accepted one and took in a shaky drag as they both watched the moon. "He cut a deal" she admitted as she continued to gaze. "A deal?" He asked. To his surprise she laughed, a broken parody of a laugh. "He's good you know? Caputo. He could have worked well in the family." She said waving the small stick in her hand. "A deal." He repeated tired of anticipation. "Right" She said before she took another long drag and tilted her head back as she exhaled. She turned to him with a stoney expression. "He put it simply. You lose me and I lose half of my sentence. Just another year and out of here." She stated "So. What do you think?" He mulled it over. He was impressed by her steady authority throughout the business transaction. He also resented her steady authority through the pain of it all. "A year. Thats it. Then home free." He repeated. "Yes" she confirmed. "And if not?" He hoped. She pursed her lips as she considered her words. The business woman evaporated and the lover came to surface. "Behind these bars. When you do wrong you lose a job or maybe just some privileges" She said softly "When I do wrong. I lose more of what little is left of my livelihood. I lose hope of being human again. So give me that hope Healy. Let me go." He looked down as he allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek. "I feel less of a man saying this." He admitted to the ground below him. She stepped into his bubble. "You have to be the one to do it. You know I could never leave you. Not now." After what felt like an eternity she took the cigarets from their grasp and stamped them out, the nicotine simply couldn't suppress the agony. She then gently placed a hand under his chin and he addressed her. She let out a sob as she placed her hand on his chest. He pulled her close and they kissed so tenderly they could taste the sorrow. "I know you couldn't." She wept "So I will." In seconds tears blurred his vision. "I hate this" he whispered. "Me too" She shuddered. "A year" He said softly. "Just a year" she reassured. "So do I just keep away?" He asked unsure if he was capable. "To the untrained eye" She said mischievously behind a watery smile "But for us…". He smiled back "Twenty years trains you well." That time he kissed her just as tenderly but with more urgency. "You aren't less of a man you know" she informed. They cradled eachother, basking in their final moments of peace.

Sam returned that night with the silence welcoming him as an old friend. He could still see her eyes glittering in the darkness as she whispered.

 _If its meant to be you'll find me._

 **Two months**

The mess hall was loud and lively. The tan bleak walls were decorated in gaudy paper hearts in bright pinks, whites and naturally reds. Long strands of toilet paper was strung about the walls in hopes for the illusion of streamers. He glanced up to see Lorna giving him a sad smile and a half hearted wave. He waved back. Quickly her small body made her way through the crowd towards him. "Afternoon Mr. Healy." the jersey girl greeted meekly. "You can say Happy Valentine's Day you know." He teased. "Oh" the brunette let out a small laugh "Well I wasn't sure with your whole…" The two glanced over to the kitchen doors knowing a very panicked cook was barking out orders to create the great feast that will of course defeat her last great feast. "First Valentine's Day with a husband" He chirped "Thats a big deal". "Oh! Yes!" Lorna yelped with glee "Yes! He got me the cutest little bear that has a little heart that says 'I wuv you', spelled with a w! Isn't that the cutest!?" Sam shifted awkwardly "Yeah thats the…cutest." Suddenly a cookie was presented to him by a smiling Norma. To his relief the treat was not shaped into some gaudy romantic themed form. "Thank you Norma" He said taking the small cookie "Thats very sweet of you." Norma shrugged with a shy smile and scurried off. Lorna took the cookie as her que to leave and left with the same sad smile. Sam had no idea how Red broke it to the girls and he was sure it wasn't easy. Thankfully to his relief the "new daddy" game ceased the day after they said goodbye. He also noticed the occasional sad smile or odd token of condolences from the girls. He was touched to say the least but it was also the painful reminder of Red whom he rarely saw. Sure he would catch a glimpse of her rushing to her next job or leading a gaggle of her girls to movie night but she kept her distance with thorough precision. He glanced again to the kitchen as he munched on the tiny treat thinking of his russian rose.

 **Five months**

He watched her listen so intently to whomever was on the other side of the receiver. She would take long pauses and would respond with a quick urgency. As the conversation continued he watched her animated way of speaking increase to the point she nearly knocked over a few women passing by as her arms flew into the air in great exaggeration. Finally the conversation came to an end and she clacked the the phone onto its cradle. What surprised him was how still she became. Like a photograph she remained motionless her hand resting on the phone placed in its cradle as she stared at the contraption, unblinking. Slowly, Healy approached the frozen woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Galina?" He asked gently "Are you all right?" She turned and looked up. "He…Yuri. Yuri is getting married." She responded her face blank "Yuri is getting married because his girlfriend is pregnant…..with a baby." He was unsure of what to say until he watched her thin lips part only to ease into a half smile then creep into a giant grin. "Sam!" she exclaimed breathlessly "Im going to be a babushka!" The two broke into a fit of happy laughter as she threw her arms around him. The embrace was quick but utter heaven. It had been nearly half a year since he had enjoyed her touch and it felt like home. Officers attempted to reprimand the russian woman until they realized there was no point stopping such a happy occasion. Many of the inmates expressed the same look of happy surprise when the Litchfeild veteran enveloped them into a tearful hug yelling "I'm going to be a babushka!" Soon the halls filled with shouts of excitement led by the overzealous chef. The joy was infectious and doubled when it was pointed out the baby would be born shortly after her release. Even Joe Caputo stood outside his office to give Galina a hug and shook his head with a smile as he watched the parade of celebrating inmates pass him by.

 **Seven months**

Sam leaned against the wall reading his sunday times when his ears perked and he listened into an interesting conversation between "Crazy Eyes" Warren and Red. Warren was mopping with furver as per usual as Red leaned up against the wall beside her. "You still have sometime here don't you honey?" Red asked carefully. "Two years, six months and four days" Warren replied. "That's a while. I get out soon you know? So when I get out there won't be anyone to protect my girls." Red said carefully as the younger woman looked up at her with searching eyes. "I remember the way you watched over Chapman" Red continued. "Oh yeah Dandilion" Warren remembered. "Why would you nickname a woman after a weed?" Red beseeched. Warren let out a bemused laugh at the older woman's ignorance before responding with "Yellow!" as if the single color would answer all the questions in the world. "Right." Red said slowly "Yellow". Warren nodded enthusiastically as she continued to mop. "Well you know I have my group of girls whom I love and protect. They are my little…weeds." Red continued as Warren concentrated on her mop "So I'm wondering if you would protect them when I'm gone." Big brown orbs gazed up at steely blue eyes. "You want me to become you?" Warren asked bewildered. "No, No.' Red shook her head "I already have a few of the girls in training to be in charge. Im just asking you to be an extra protector, the muscle kind of." The younger inmate continued to gaze confused. Red watched her as she gathered her thoughts. "The girls are my camelot." Red announced as she waved a hand into the sky before placing it on the inmate's shoulder "I need you to be their Lancelot." Warren broke it a large smile before throwing the mop down in excitement. She paced in front of the russian letting out a short shakespearian soliloquy of bravery before she froze and panick descended upon her. "Oh…ooooh no." Warren exclaimed "I can't. I'm not allowed to hurt people. Hurting people is bad. But if I don't hurt then camelot will get hurt. Ooooh no! no!" The small woman began to smack her head in frustration, a common act of defiance she would do when feeling overwhelmed. Quickly the the russian woman grabbed the flailing arms of the hysterical inmate and pinned them to her sides. Warren jerked a few times as huffed loudly through her nose. Healy's hand crept up to his radio ready to call for back up. "Stop it! Stop it! Breathe!" Red ordered. Warren obeyed. "Good girl. Now you listen to me?!" Warren nodded. "Good. You listen to me closely Susan. I'm not asking you to hurt people. Im especially not asking you to hurt yourself. Im asking you to make sure my girls feel safe. You are very strong and very good. All I want you to do is let my girls know that you are there for them. That there is someone who will make sure they don't have to be alone. So if they feel scared they can ask you to sit with them kinda like Taysty did when Vee passed. That's what a knight does, they make sure that scared people don't feel alone. Ok?" Warren relaxed and nodded. "I want to be a good knight Red." Warren announced proudly. "Then kneel" Red demanded. At first uncertain the young inmate kneeled in front of the stoic russian. Red then reached over and picked up the mop that had clattered to the ground in Susan's excitement. Placing the wooden end of mop onto Warren's shoulder. "I dub thee Lady Susan of Litchfield" Red announced proudly as she tapped the wood once on each shoulder. Warren looked down with a look of awe. "Arise Susan. Knight of the Penatentary." Warren stood quickly with a large smile on her face, her chest puffed up in pride. Red nodded with a bemused smirk and handed the mop to the beaming inmate before sauntering off.

 **Ten months**

Click. Click. Click. The sound of the clicker counters resonated through the penitentiary for round up. Healy walked passed each blank face as he clicked beside them, counting their presence. In most cases the count went by easily. The officers would walk throughout all the dormitories twice finding all inmates in front of their cubes, even the inmates who were late would slide right into place as the officer approached. But this time he turned the corner into the mostly white populated dormitory or "the suburbs" as it was usually called. Healy noticed an officer had stopped his count and stepped into a cubical. He had only been standing there for a moment but it was clear an argument was about to arise. Quickly, Sam approached the cubical to realize the young officer was arguing with Red and her roommate Chapman. "She needs to stand for count." The officer barked. "She clearly can't! She's clearly here! Whats the problem?!" Chapman shot back. Red made a response but it was unrecognizable "Whats going on here?" Sam asked. The young officer turned to him his face twisted with nerves "The inmate refused to stand for count. I think she's under the influence." Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes when he nudged the officer aside and kneeled next to the metal bed. Red was turned to her side facing him, her hair and shirt were damp with sweat and her skin had paled to practically translucent. The older officer placed his hand to her forehead. "She's burning up bad." Sam stated as he turned to the terrified officer "Go get medical." The younger man faltered unsure of what to do. "Now!" Sam barked and the officer scurried off. "Red." He called to her "Can you hear me?" The russian opened her eyes but looked at nothing, her eyes glazed. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Bad" the russian groaned. He watched her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "Do your muscles hurt?" He quizzed as his fingers gently pressed the back of her neck. Suddenly the redhead jolted awake and pulled away with a gasp "Yes! That hurts!" Red barked "And its cold". Chapman quickly grabbed a blanket from her bed and threw it over her roommates body. "Thanks Piper" Sam said softly. Piper nodded sadly. "How long has she been like this?" Sam asked the blonde. "She complained of feeling aches this morning and I haven't seen her till now. But I guess she came back this afternoon, collapsed into bed and been like that since." Piper explained "Im guessing from her symptoms she might have a bacterial infection." Red let out another groan but he guessed this time it was less about the fever and more about her know it all roommate. "Thanks Piper. Would you mind making sure others don't start crowding around here. She needs space." The blonde nodded excited to boss someone around. Gently he tucked the blankets around her shivering form. "Don't worry" he assured "Medical will be here soon and you'll feel better in no time." Red frowned deeply as she tugged the covers closer to her chin. "I hate this. I hate being so weak" She complained. "You're not weak. You're human." He responded with a smile. She always held very high standards for the people around her but the bars she put up for herself were astronomical. "Fevers scare me." she mumbled as her eyes closed unable to fight the exhaustion "It reminds me of my papa and mamushka." His heart sank. Against his better judgment he took a hold of her hand. She didn't open her eyes but she squeezed his hand in response. "Hey" He said softly as he pulled damp strands of hair from her face "That was different. You have better medicine, you have your girls to care for you and you have me." She opened her eyes "You aren't going to die Galina. Not if I have anything to say about it" Her half smile returned in time for the medic and another officer to enter the cubicle.

Her fever was high but she didn't have to go to the hospital. After a few days in isolation she returned to life without a hitch. But sadly much to Caputo's disgust all the inmates were ordered for a check up and the kitchen was ordered to give large amounts of oranges to fight infection. Red was praised giving a cause to bring in more "real food" into the prison. Healy received a small amount of praise himself from the girls for standing up for their mama. As much as he enjoyed the few extra hellos throughout the day he really enjoyed seeing an orange one evening sitting on his desk, carefully peeled to look like a lotus flower.

 **Twelve months**

Whenever an inmate would leave there would be usually a party held by her imprisoned friends on her last night of confinement. There they would celebrate freedom and friendship but will defeinenty decend on the inmates belongings like vultures. Red had made a major imprint in the litchfield community but it had never been more evident than at her going away party. The mess hall had been decorated in streamers of toilet paper carefully cut into different shapes. Rows of plates filled with food carefully cooked by Red. Usually the women would argue the subject of the party should never cook the food but they knew it was her last hurrah before she left. Everyone savored the flavor of her cooking and could taste she poured her entire heart into every last bite. The group laughed over stories of the first time meeting Red, usually it wasn't very pleasant. Much to everyone's surprise Boo made a quick appearance. The room fell silent as the two women approached eachother like gun slingers. As Boo stood her ground Red took her time walking up to her foe. The two stood only inches apart before Red smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the surprised lesbian. "I forgive you." The russian stated "But my girls I can't speak for." Boo glanced around the cold stares surrounding her. "Someone get this girl a big hot plate of food." Red announced to the room "Because tomorrow, its open season." Boo paled as a plate was shoved into her hand and the party continued as if the interruption never happened.

As time wore on it started to really hit home the mother figure was leaving when the girls started to stand and give their goodbye speeches. Lorna stood with tears in her eyes describing Red as "the best damn broad she ever met" and demanded that when she remarried she could design her wedding dress or at the very least provide hair and make up. The group roared with laughter when the russian let out a surprised snort, the tiny brunette took the opportunity to turn to Sam and give him a wink. One by one the girls stood and explained how one single woman pulled them out of the rubble and made them into the unshakable human being they hoped to be. The emotions were high but what really broke everyone was when Norma the ever silent sidekick stood on the table and sang so sweetly, a russian lullaby. When the woman finished her song the everyone sat in stunned silence until the room erupted into thunderous applause as the two women collapsed into eachothers arms weeping. The usually mouthy red head was rendered speechless when one of the girls handed her a homemade book of prison recipes and a letter from each girl, one of them including Nicky. By the end all Red could say clutching the book to her chest was "I love you. I love you all and I will miss you dearly". Finally the girls were ordered to file out, it was last call before nightly round up. Not much to his surprise a few of the main girls approached him all pleading him with the same question, "You'll take care of Ma out there right?" and he answered in all seriousness "Of course. Just as I promised her I'll take care of you all." A few snorted in disbelief. A few teared up and few just nodded drained of all emotional energy.

He glanced over to the last woman in the room. Red stood silently as she thumbed the rough paper of the makeshift novel. She looked up to see him watching her. She had to have known he had always been watching over her. "They kept saying they didn't know what they're going to do without me." She wept "But I have no idea what I will do without them." He nodded. He allowed her a few more moments to pull herself together until she walked over to him. "Shouldn't I help clean up?" She asked looking around the mess hall. "Nah. Warren offered to get up early to clean." Red let out a chuckle and nodded. She glanced over to the kitchen longingly. "Did you say goodbye?" The officer inquired. "I don't know if I can." She admitted. In their moment alone Sam took the liberty to place his arm around her shoulders and lead her to the entry of the kitchen. She hesitated for a moment but soon stepped inside to say goodbye to her last baby. He didn't really know how long she took or what exactly she did. He didn't bother to peer in to check on her, he understood she was in a sacred moment. But sooner than later she stepped out as she wiped away her tears. "You should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." He stated. She sighed with her half smile "I think I'm really going to miss this dump."

The hallway nearest the exit was lined with inmates as the russian woman walked towards the office to be processed out. Red and her girls said a tearful good bye. To his delight due to the inadequacy of the new staff Healy was the only officer who knew how to correctly process an inmate out. He relished being the officer who set her free. The two smiled at eachother as he quickly went through the motions until he looked up at the sparkling sapphires and took her id badge from her, he said "Ok Ms. Reznikov just head over to the van. You are free to go." She beamed at him and wordlessly walked out into the freedom of the unknown.

He let out a shaky breath and looked down to the identification card in his hand. A younger and terrified Galina stared back up at him. Unsure if he had the guts to throw away the plastic card he turned it over to see a small piece of paper taped to the back. Carefully he opened the note to see scribbled in neat letters an address and five more words; _one month. then find me._

 ** _One month later_**

The plastic encasing the flowers rustled loundy in his nervous grasp. Carefully he walked around his car and up the porch steps of a small green house with white trim. It was clearly a russian neighborhood as old babushka's shuffled past on the sidewalk arguing in rapid Slovak slurs. The air wafted with smells of warm foreign recipes that complimented to crisp winter chill. He took a moment to pause at the door, unsure of what to say or do. But despite his fear he watched as a shaky finger lifted up to the doorbell and pressed. There was a long pause. He considered if he was crossing a line and just head back when he heard movement in the house. He shifted on his feet from side to side as he listened to light footsteps growing louder as they neared to where he stood. The door knob turned. He took in a deep breath and awaited the inevitable.

The End

*Thank you all for sticking with me and giving such great feedback. For anyone interested I will be posting kind of an epilogue chapter called "A Green House" soon but it will be rated mature so I hope some of you will check it out. Thanks again! -RB


End file.
